


One Forest Fire Later

by A_CuriousAnomaly



Category: The Time Machine - H. G. Wells
Genre: F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Nightmares, PTSD, Post-Canon, weena deserved better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27736246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_CuriousAnomaly/pseuds/A_CuriousAnomaly
Summary: When a time machine is in the narrative, the future is limitless. After all, Weena's body was never found.
Relationships: the time traveller/weena
Kudos: 1





	One Forest Fire Later

The fire did not kill me. I lay, in the blazing forest floor awaiting my impending doom...

Doom? I've never felt this way before...

Fear? is this feeling fear? no I've always felt fear. I slept in fear, waiting for my time to be taken by the Morlock. I've always known fear that it is normal now. I still think the Morlocks will come for me. I miss being afraid.  
As a child I slept in the middle of the great hall. Sheltered from the outside, like all the other children. It was tradition mostly, like the rhymes that warned us to stay inside and to keep the kids in the middle and the older Elois outside.  
We don't pity or love anymore. We lost our emotional capacities long ago. It makes sense. Cattle doesn't need base human instincts. I wonder if I'm human. 

These nights I never let my guard down.  
That's not normal. Even sleeping in the threat of being eaten, I slept peacefully unafraid. I never had these horrific pictures keep me awake at night. Waking up sweating. I couldn't breath. Why? What's happening?  
The traveler woke up. He looked confused. I was dreaming. But this dream was different. A nightmare.

I dreamt of Morlocks and fire. The fire was burning me and the pain wouldn't stop. and a Morlock was dragging my burning body down a hole into darkness.

The traveler had used his machine to come save me from the fire and he took me to another place. Everyone was smiling here. Laughing and playin, day and night. They are so tall and beautiful too. Different from each other yet each uniquely beautiful. "Where are the Morlocks?" I asked. He told me there was none.

I've never felt this way before. 

When he saved me, no one helps anyone in trouble. We are only cattle, I felt different. I was confused but no one taught me what to do. So I followed my instincts and decided to follow him. I didn't know why. I learned a new feeling. Gratitude.

He didn't know about the dangers of the night time. I warned him. I sang our rituals and danced for him. He didn't understand me. He dismissed my fear. And we nearly died.  
My days with him was filled with so many feelings, new ones that no one taught me. My language didn't even have words for them. Stupid. Brave. Clever.   
Love.  
I stayed with him when he decided to jump into where the Morlock comes from. I stayed with him when he slept away from everyone. I stayed with him when he travelled far into places I've never known before. I gave him flowers. It was the only thing I owned. Yes it was public property but finders keepers. I gave him kisses. I wonder when they turned into something more..

But when I fell from exhaustion, he left me alone. He was terribly sorry. He didn't know about the Morlocks then. Everyone knows about Morlocks...  
He made me cry once. But he made me smile more...  
And on our wedding day, he told me that I was his home. That he always looked for me in the crowds and when he saw me he felt at home.

Its been 10 years. I look around and I am so glad to be alive in this new place.   
I learned this new language. And I learn new things everyday. And I've changed so much. Living with these people, its making me remember some base part of myself that de-evolved. I learn so much faster. I still can't seem to find learning as interesting as it should be. But the things we do for love...  
And I finally don't feel like cattle anymore...

Of course, we've had our differences in these past years. I mean who doesn't.   
He thinks he is much better because he is smarter. I may be slower but like he tells me every night, "You are the kindest most sincere lovely little person I've ever met." After almost dying in the forest fire, he was always keen on letting me know how much he loves me lest he couldn't anymore.  
But we've always resolved it. After all I love him. Even if he walks into the dark and into where the Morlocks sleep. 

Lying in the forest floor. Fire all around me. I wasn't afraid of death. The Eloi didn't know about death. I still don't know what I was waiting for. I had a feeling of dread. And excitement.

I was waiting for someone. And he didn't take too long.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first!!  
> so lord help me...   
> And I wanted to see how this works so heres the unedited version...  
> do comment <3


End file.
